


Took Him Long Enough

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuri realises something in the middle of the night





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by [this tumblr post](http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/156861597964/imagine-yuuri-waking-up-at-3-am-only-to-realize)

Yuri shot up in bed suddenly.  It was still dark outside but his heart was thudding in his chest and his eyes were wide as realisation sunk into him.  He turned to the other occupant of the bed.

“Victor!” he hissed, but his husband rolled on his side facing away from Yuri grumbling slightly into his pillow.

“Victor!” he said a bit more loudly giving his husband a shake.

“Shhh Victor is sleeping.” The Russian said with his eyes still closed.

“I just realised something important!” Yuri insisted.  Victor sighed and opened his eyes and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He lifted his head to squint thanks to the sudden glare as he struggled to read the time.

“It’s three in the morning Yuri. Whatever you realised can wait until seven.” Victor complained as he dropped the phone on the bed with a groan, his head flopping back onto the pillow.

“I just realised what you meant when you said I could pay your coaching fee after I won gold.” Yuri continued as if Victor hadn’t spoken. This caused the Russian to open his eyes and turn to face his husband.

“Seriously?” he asked. Yuri had the grace to look embarrassed.

“Well I didn’t remember the banquet at all and how was I supposed to believe you’d be interested in me! How would expect me to realise you meant this!” Yuri gestured wildly between the two of them at the last word. Victor rolled onto his back and sat up.

“Yuri we’ve been married for THREE YEARS.” Victor tried to glare at his husband but couldn’t stop his lips quirking up into a little smile of amusement.

“Yes, I know how long we’ve been married. I’m the one who actually remembers anniversaries.” Yuri replied a bit testily.

“But also the one who takes over four years to realise what I meant by ‘coaching fee’” Victor said, openly smiling.

“Oh screw you” Yuri stuck out his tongue causing Victor to laugh.

“Maybe tomorrow because I really want to go back to sleep” Victor told him as he laid back down rolling onto his side again. He listened to Yuri muttering grumpily but the Japanese skater stretched and got himself comfortable under the covers again. There was a moment of silence.

“I’m telling this story to Yurio tomorrow”

“Don’t you dare Victor!”


End file.
